Please, Feel My Love
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Belarus mengejar kakaknya untuk menyerahkan coklat Valentine. Tapi bukan bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia malah hanya bertemu dengan syal Russia saja.  Cerita Valetine super telat


**Characters: Russia, Belarus, Lithuania**

**Pairings: Russia/Belarus**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count****: 1.388**

**Warning****: None.  
**

**Summary: Belarus mengejar kakaknya untuk menyerahkan coklat Valentine. Tapi bukan bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia malah hanya bertemu dengan syal Russia saja.**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Please, Feel My Love**

Februari, adalah akhir dari musim dingin. Karena itu salju pun tidak menumpuk banyak seperti dia awal musim dingin. Namun tidak di rumah Russia, akhir musim dingin ini rumahnya malah diterpa badai salju dahsyat. Walaupun di musim apapun di rumah Russia juga tidak ada bedanya, tetap dingin.

"Huwaa. Badai saljunya kencang sekali. Mudah-mudahan rumah ini tidak ikut terbang." Kata Russia yang sedang melihat badai salju dari jendela sambil tersenyum.

"Ja-Jangan bicara seperti itu, Russia-san! Kalau rumah ini terbang, bisa gawat!" Kata Lithuania panik.

"Atau mungkin kamu yang dibawa terbang, Lithuania."

Lithuania berteriak ketakutan menganggap serius perkataan Russia. Badai saljunya semakin kuat, sampai pada akhirnya jendela menjeblak terbuka dan membuat angin kencang sampai-sampai salju masuk ke dalam rumah. Russia dan Lithuania berusaha menahan badai salju yang menerpa mereka. Namun tidak lama kemudian anginnya mereda.

Keadaan di rumah Russia menjadi kacau. Banyak salju bertebaran dan barang-barang berjatuhan. Lithuania hanya terduduk lemas dengan tubuh dipenuhi salju.

"Haaahh...untung aku tidak terbawa badai salju..." Lithuania menghela nafas lega, "ah! Russia-san! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Lithuania menggosok matanya dan mencari Russia. Dan ternyata Russia masih berdiri tegap tanpa bergeser sedikit pun. Namun ada yang aneh, Lithuania menatap Russia dengan bingung. Tubuh Russia dipenuhi dengan salju, tapi bukan itu yang aneh.

"A-Anu...Russia-san...Syal anda...mana?"

Russia pun dari tadi terdiam melihat syal yang selalu terlilit di lehernya menghilang. Padahal sebelum badai salju menerpa mereka, syal itu masih ada.

"Jangan-jangan...terbawa badai salju tadi!"

Russia menatap jendela yang terbuka dengan alis berkerut. Lalu dia berlari keluar. Lithuania berusaha memanggil tapi Russia sudah lari menjauh.

"Seram...kalau Russia-san berwajah serius sangat seram...haaahh...aku harus membereskan ruangan ini sendirian karena Estonia dan Latvia lagi pergi..." Kata Lithuania pelan, setengah menangis.

Sementara itu Russia terus nerlari di tengah padang salju yang luas. Apalagi turun hujan salju, membuat daya pandang menjadi pendek.

"Ini gawat! Syal itu terbang ke mana? Kalau sampai hilang..."

Tiba-tiba Russia merasa mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi dia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus mencari syalnya. Namun makin lama suara itu makin mendekat.

"...Nii...saaan..."

Russia menoleh ke belakang dengan gelisah. Di kejauhan sana, terlihat bayangan yang sedang mendekat. Makin lama bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Russia makin takut dan setelah bayangan itu terlihat sosoknya, Russia langsung lari. Memangnya bayangan itu apa?

Tentu saja dia adalah adik Russia, Belarus. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Russia lari ketakutan.

"Nii-san! Kenapa Nii-san lari dariku!" Kata Belarus dengan nada menakutkan.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa mengejarku!"

" Waktu aku lihat Nii-san lari, kupikir Nii-san mau menyiapkan acara pernikahan kita berdua."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu! Aku bukan mau menyiapkan acara pernikahan! Jangan kejar aku!"

Tapi Belarus tidak peduli, dia terus mengejar Russia. Pria bermata violet itupun mempercepat larinya. Setelah lari cukup lama dengan kecepatan tinggi, Russia berhenti karena kelelahan. Nafas Russia tersenggal-senggal. Hujan salju pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Capek..." Russia mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat dan salju, "sepertinya Belarus tidak mengejar lagi. Jejak kakiku pun tertutup salju karena hujan tadi. Dia tidak akan menemukanku di sini."

Russia menghela nafas lega, namun dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Akh! Aku kan lagi mencari syalku yang terbang! Sekarang syalnya ada di mana!"

Russia pun panik dan kebingungan mencari syalnya. Sementara itu Belarus pun juga mencari kakaknya, namun takdir berkata lain. Karena Belarus hanya ditakdirkan bertemu dengan syal Russia yang tersangkut di dahan pohon.

"Gara-gara hujan salju terkutuk aku jadi terpisah dari Nii-san. Dan karena syal ini juga aku kira Nii-san ada di sini. Padahal aku mau menyerahkan coklat Valentine yang sudah kubuat

dengan penuh cinta kepada Nii-san. Apa Nii-san sengaja meninggalkannya di sini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena..."

Belarus terdiam. Dia meliat syal itu dengan tatapan kesal.

_Karena syal pemberian Nee-san itu sangat disayangi Nii-san..._

"Huh. Pasti karena kamu menjadi penghalang cinta antara aku dan Nii-san kamu bernasib seperti ini, syal terkutuk! Aku sumpahi kamu terus di pohon itu sampai kiamat!"

Belarus berjalan pergi, lalu berhenti. Dia menoleh ke syal itu sekali lagi.

_Tadi Nii-san berlari sebelum aku kejar. Apa dia mencari syalnya? Kalau syal itu tidak ada...seandainya syal itu tidak pernah ada..._

Belarus berbalik. Dia mengantongi bungkusan coklatnya dan mulai memanjat ke atas pohon. Pohon itu cukup tinggi dan agak licin, sulit bagi Belarus untuk memanjatnya. Namun dengan kekuatan tekad yang membara, Belarus sampai di batang pohon dimana syal itu tersangkut.

"Baiklah syal terkutuk...aku akan membawamu ke pemilikmu!"

Belarus merayap pelan di batang pohon yang agak besar itu. Ketika sudah agak sampai dia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggapai syal itu.

"Nii-san selalu bilang kalau syal itu mengingatkannya dengan Nee-san makanya dia selalu memakainya...Nii-san pun jauh lebih menginginkan Nee-san daripada aku...kalau syal itu tidak ada Nii-san akan sedih dan terus mengejar Nee-san. Aku tidak mau melihat Nii-san sedih lagi... Karena itu...! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Nii-san sedih!"

Akhirnya Belarus berhasil menggapai syal itu. Namun tubuhnya tergilincir dan Belarus pun meluncur ke bawah dengan suara keras.

"Aduh... pantatku sakit..." Keluh Belarus sambil mengelus pantatnya.

Ketika Belarus masih mengelus pantatnya yang sakit, dia melihat coklat yang ada di kantongnya hancur berantakan. Belarus melihatnya dengan kecewa.

"Belarus...?"

Tidak jauh di depan Belarus, berdiri Russia yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Nii-san...Ke-Kenapa Nii-san ada di sini!" Tanya Belarus bingung dan panik.

"Aku sedang mencari syalku dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keras. Ah! Itu syalku!"

Mata Russia tertuju ke tangan Belarus yang memegang syal panjang. Russia terlihat senang syalnya ditemukan kembali, namun Belarus hanya terdiam.

_Daripada coklat huatanku, mau itu hancur atau tidak, Nii-san pasti lebih senang syalnya kembali...coklat ini tidak ada gunanya lagi...sama sekali tidak ada gunanya..._

"Ini memang kutemukan demi Nii-san." Kata Belarus sambil menyerahkannya ke Russia.

"Wah. Terima kasih, Belarus." Russia memakai syalnya kembali, "lalu, kamu temukan di mana?"

"A-Aaaahh itu...kutemukan jatuh dari atas pohon!"

Russia menatap Belarus dengan bingung karena ada yang aneh. Belarus pun hanya menunduk dengan panik. Tapi kemudian Russia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Di luar semakin dingin."

"Iya..."

Belarus ingin berdiri tapi dia merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Seperinya kakinya terkilir saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kenapa, Belarus?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Nii-san pulang saja duluan, aku masih mau di sini."

"Heh? Mau apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Russia bingung.

Belarus tidak bisa menjawab, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kakinya terluka. Namun tiba-tiba Russia jongkok di depannya membuat Belarus kaget.

"Kakimu terluka ya? Yang tadi jatuh kamu juga, kan?"

Belarus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Russia. Lagi-lagi dia menunduk, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun kemudian, Belarus berbalik bertanya.

"Darimana Nii-san tahu?"

"Karena kamu adikku." Jawab Russia sambil tersenyum, "nah, kamu aku gendong saja ya. Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan mengobati kakimu."

Belarus melihat senyum kakaknya Dia tidak tahu mau bereaksi apa, tapi kata-kata kakaknya membuatnya senang.

"Bagaimana kalau gendongan sang pangeran ke sang putri saja, Nii-san?" Pinta Belarus dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak. Kamu naik punggungku saja." Tolak Russia tegas.

Belarus pun naik ke punggung Russia yang lebar. Lalu Russia berdiri mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya ada suara kaki Russia yang menginjak salju yang tebal. Belarus menatap kakaknya dari belakang, ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi tidak berani. Lalu dia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara.

"Nii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Nii-san lebih mencintai Nee-san atau aku?"

"Hah? _Cinta?_" Russia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Belarus. Dia berpikir sebentar lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Kalian berdua adalah saudaraku yang berharga. Tentu saja aku mencintai kalian sebagai saudaraku. Aku sangat senang kalian berdua adalah saudaraku." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Belarus agak senang.

"Iya. _Seandainya kalian tidak pernah bersikap aneh aku akan jauh lebih bahagia lagi_."

"Kalau begitu, kalau aku menambah rasa cinta Nii-san padaku, apa Nii-san mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Belarus demgan nada menakutkan.

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

Belarus mendekap leher Russia dari belakang. Russia sedikit kaget, mengira Belarus akan mencekiknya dan memaksanya menikah. Namun ternyata Belarus tidak melakukannya.

"Oh iya. Tadi kamu menyembunyikan apa?" Tanya Russia lagi.

"Eh! Kok Nii-san bisa tahu lagi!" Kata Belarus kaget.

Russia hanya tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Belarus yang ada di belakanganya. Belarus bersemu merah. Dia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Russia. Setelah mendengar semuanya Russia hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kita makan saja."

"Eh! Tapi kan sudah hancur!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah. Bentuk tidak ada gunanya, yang terpenting kamu sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kita bisa makan bersama-sama di depan perapian yang hangat dengan segelas vodka."

Mendengar kakaknya mau menerima coklatnya membuat Belarus ingin menangis, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Russia yang lebar dan hangat. Dia ingin menikmati saat-saat langka ini walaupun hanya sebentar. Belarus berharap dia bisa seperti ini lagi, bersama kakaknya yang dia cintai, suatu hari nanti.

THE END

19-02-2011

**Author Note**: Valentine memang sudah lewat...tapi saya baru bisa nge-post ini sekarang. Orz

Belarus adalah karakter yang menakutkan jadi saya jadi takut waktu membuat cerita ini. Tapi membayangkan senyuman Russia, saya jadi semangat. XD

Maaf, kalau cerita ini membosankan. Dan terima kasih mau membacanya. :D


End file.
